


The Balance Restored: A Star Wars Retelling [ITA]

by reylomine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Retelling, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylomine/pseuds/reylomine
Summary: Dopo la disfatta della Battaglia di Crait, le forze della Resistenza ribelle si sono disperse: gli alleati sembrano svaniti e ogni speranza perduta. Il Generale Leia Organa ha in mente di richiamare a sé vecchi amici ma per farlo ha bisogno di Rey, l'Ultimo Jedi, capace di ridare speranza alla Galassia dopo il sacrificio del fratello, Luke Skywalker.Ma Rey non è il Jedi di cui tutti hanno bisogno: il suo addestramento non è completato e per lei le vie della Forza sono ancora impervie e piene di ostacoli. Ma c'è ancora qualcosa che non le torna, e sarà meglio sistemarla alla svelta prima della battaglia finale contro il malvagio Primo Ordine...Intanto, il nuovo Leader Supremo Kylo Ren è alle prese con le tensioni interne al Primo Ordine: il Generale Hux ha molti dubbi circa la morte del Leader Supremo Snoke. A complicare la situazione è l'arrivo dei Cavalieri di Ren, che nutrono dei dubbi circa la fedeltà di Kylo al Lato Oscuro.Ma una nuova minaccia si profila all'orizzonte: un misterioso segnale porta il messaggio di una forza armata chiamata "la Contingenza", che ha dichiarato guerra alla Galassia intera.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Episode IX - The Balance Restored

_È tempo di agire! Dopo la disfatta della Battaglia di Crait, le ultime forze rimaste della RESISTENZA si sono riunite per riorganizzare le proprie fila. LEIA ORGANA tenta di ristabilire i contatti ormai spezzati con gli alleati ribelli. Intanto, la giovane apprendista Jedi REY tenta di imparare le vie della Forza con l'aiuto dei Sacri Testi._

_Nel frattempo, il nuovo Leader Supremo KYLO REN è alle prese con le tensioni sempre più pressanti all'interno del PRIMO ORDINE: oltre ai sospetti del GENERALE HUX si aggiunge l'arrivo di alcune vecchie conoscenze, i CAVALIERI DI REN._

_Ma dallo spazio arriva un segnale misterioso: una nuova forza armata, la CONTINGENZA, ha appena dichiarato guerra non solo al Primo Ordine, ma alla GALASSIA intera..._


	2. The Knights of Ren

* * *

Il rumore ritmico dei pesanti passi dei Cavalieri fendeva il rigoroso silenzio dei corridoi dell'Ammiraglia, mescolandosi col clangore delle loro armi di metallo, delle loro armature e delle maschere che portavano sul volto. I loro stivali sporchi e i mantelli impolverati stridevano malamente contro il pulito asettico dei pavimenti. Lo sporco accumulato sulle loro maschere – sporco vecchio di anni, se non addirittura decenni – non permetteva al metallo di riflettere sotto le luci bianche appese al soffitto. Quello non era il posto adatto a loro, era ovvio.

«Cavalieri di Ren» bofonchiò un Assaltatore, quando il gruppo superò lui e la sua compagna.

« _Demoni_ » lo corresse l'altra.

Con le orecchie tese, Armitage Hux percepì bene il tono di disprezzo e odio nella loro voce e, in parte, ne fu compiaciuto. In testa al gruppo, il Generale non si sentiva affatto a proprio agio ma evidentemente doveva farsene una ragione, date le circostanze. Il suo ruolo all'interno del Primo Ordine si faceva sempre più precario ogni giorno che passava. Gli altri ufficiali conservavano ancora del rispetto e – Hux ci sperava – forse un po' di timore nei suoi confronti. Ma il suo rapporto con il nuovo Leader Supremo era sempre più turbolento: si detestavano da sempre perché da sempre erano in competizione per rimanere nelle grazie di Snoke, e se lui ancora non l'aveva ucciso era stato proprio grazie al vecchio Leader, che era riuscito a porgli un freno.

Per provare a tenerselo buono ancora per un po' poteva solo sperare nella buona impressione fatta ai Cavalieri. Cosa che gli stava risultando alquanto difficile: a Hux i Cavalieri sembravano rozzi, grossolani e primitivi. Non avevano nulla che li accumunasse alla rigida disciplina del Primo Ordine a cui lui era abituato sin dall'infanzia, ma se voleva mantenere la testa lì dov'era era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. O almeno, quasi qualsiasi.

«Il Leader Supremo non è stato ancora avvisato del vostro arrivo» annunciò senza voltarsi, continuando imperterrito a camminare. Non diede alcuna inflessione particolare alla propria voce: la sua frase aveva il solo scopo di informare i presenti. «Credo che lo troverà una piacevole sorpresa».

«Kylo non trova mai piacevole il nostro arrivo» disse uno dei Cavalieri, la voce pesantemente modificata dal modulatore della sua maschera.

«Bene» mormorò allora Hux, quasi contento di quella notizia.

Camminarono ancora per un po' attraverso i corridoi, immersi in un pesante silenzio. Ad ogni passo, la frustrazione dei Cavalieri aumentava, Armitage riusciva a percepirlo sulla sua stesse pelle. Non c'era bisogno che parlassero: le sensazioni negative che emanavano erano sufficienti.

«Ci siamo» li informò alla fine. Sapeva che il Leader Supremo era impegnato in una riunione tattica, ma non gli importava affatto. La sola idea di interromperlo per procurargli un fastidioso inconveniente gli era molto gradita.

Si avvicinò al panello accanto alla porta e vi inserì il proprio codice personale, aggiungendo i consueti tre numeri finali per indicare l'accesso di ospiti non ancora registrati, come da protocollo. La porta si aprì con un sibilo, un annunzio appena sussurrato del loro arrivo.

Il Generale Hux entrò nella stanza. Le persone sedute al tavolo nel centro della stanza voltarono il capo nella loro direzione, mentre lui avanzava e i Cavalieri lo seguivano subito dietro. Hux si guardò intorno: riconobbe gli ufficiali, ognuno di loro, ma Kylo Ren non era seduto al suo posto. Guardò meglio, temendo per un attimo di non aver indovinato correttamente la posizione del Leader Supremo, ma poi lo vide: era di spalle in fondo alla stanza e stava osservando il vuoto dello spazio d'innanzi a sé. Li aveva uditi entrare? Doveva forse fare qualcosa, oppure dire qualcosa?

«Leader Supremo...» tentò il Generale, con la voce smorzata.

«Vi avevo percepiti arrivare» disse la voce di Kylo Ren. Anche la sua, esattamente come quella del Cavaliere, era modificata dal modulatore all'interno del suo elmetto, che era stato fatto riforgiare quasi un anno prima, subito dopo la morte di Snoke.

Hux ancora non aveva capito se la sua scelta fosse stata dettata dalla volontà di apparire più autoritario oppure dal tentativo di nascondere qualcosa.

«I Cavalieri di Ren...» continuò il Generale, tentando di annunciare i visitatori e le loro richieste.

«Uscite tutti da qui» irruppe nuovamente la voce autoritaria del Leader Supremo.

Gli ufficiali si alzarono di scatto dalle loro sedie. Alcuni raccattarono i fogli che avevano davanti, altri risistemarono le sedie al loro posto sotto il tavolo. Uscirono tutti quanti difilato, in rigoroso silenzio, passando accanto ai Cavalieri con la testa bassa. I Cavalieri, dal canto loro, li osservarono passare inclinando tutti la testa, come incuriositi da tanta docilità...oppure divertiti. 

«Ho detto tutti» disse Kylo Ren, voltandosi. Se c'erano ancora degli occhi dietro quella maschera, si puntarono su Armitage, che era rimasto fermo al suo posto.

«Leader Supremo» disse. «Sono uno degli ufficiali di grado più alto e sicuramente ricorderete il rispetto che aveva nei miei confronti il precedente Leader Supremo...».

«Snoke non c'è più» lo interruppe freddamente la voce di Kylo. «Fuori».

Hux puntò gli occhi sul volto mascherato del Leader Supremo. Sentì montare dentro di sé la rabbia e il rancore, gli stessi che gli ribollivano nelle vene da anni e che aveva sempre tenuto dentro a fatica. «Con tutto il rispetto, Leader Supremo...»

La gola gli si chiuse di colpo. Nulla – né la sua voce, né l'aria – sembrava capace di passarsi attraverso. I suoi polmoni ebbero una contrazione dolorosa. Si portò una mano alla gola, in preda al panico. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, non era la prima volta che Kylo reagiva in quel modo. Ma ogni volta sembrava sempre come la prima: terribile e spaventosa. Ogni volta, Hux si ricordava di come fosse un essere insulso se paragonato a Kylo Ren. E ogni volta, la rabbia e il rancore di Hux crescevano, crescevano a dismisura, così tanto che si meravigliava che Kylo non li avesse ancora percepiti.

«Ho detto: fuori» sibilò la voce del leader.

Il Generale Hux annuì a fatica. La morsa mortale di Kylo svanì. Lui abbassò la testa e uscì velocemente dalla stanza, passando accanto ai Cavalieri di Ren a testa bassa. 

✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴

Kylo Ren seguì con gli occhi i movimenti di Hux fino a quando la porta non gli si richiuse alle spalle. Dopodiché, spostò il suo sguardo mascherato sui Cavalieri.

Non erano cambiati affatto negli ultimi anni. Erano sempre gli stessi: sporchi, rattoppati, malandati...armati fino ai denti. Uno di loro inclinò la testa di lato, un movimento che Kylo trovò curioso, di per sé.

«Kylo Ren» disse quello, facendo alcuni passi in avanti, nella sua direzione. Si tolse di torno l'arma che teneva poggiata sulla spalla e la sbatté violentemente sul tavolo. «O dovrei forse dire...Leader Supremo?».

Si avvicinò ancora. Kylo non si mosse. Non aveva pausa dei Cavalieri. Non più, da molto tempo.

«Che dovrei fare, ora?» La voce del Cavaliere aveva un tono di scherno. Quando gli fu vicino sollevò il mento, in un atteggiamento fiero. «Dovrei inchinarmi?».

I due si osservarono intensamente da dietro le rispettive maschere. Kylo piegò leggermente la testa di lato. «Non essere ridicola, Vicrul».

La testa di Vicrul si mosse lievemente, ma fu un movimento così impercettibile che Kylo si meravigliò di averlo notato. Le mani della donna si alzarono, appoggiandosi ai lati della sua maschera. Le dita si chiusero sul suo bordo: la sollevò, rivelando il suo volto.

Un caschetto disordinato di capelli viola scuro, talmente scuro da sembrare nero, cadde attorno ad un viso dalla pelle grigiastra. Due dischi di ametista si piantarono su dove si trovavano gli occhi di Kylo, oltre alla maschera. Vicrul sorrise, ma non c'era gioia né gentilezza in quel sorriso. «Vedo che la tua maschera è stata spezzata e ricostruita» disse, la voce fredda, canzonatoria. «Che è successo, Kylo? Ti è scivolata dalle mani mentre eri sulle scale?».

«Un incidente»

«La piccola Jedi?»

«No» La voce gli uscì ancora prima che potesse fermarla. Pensò solo in seguito che sarebbe stato molto più facile dare la colpa a Rey...alla Jedi.

«Oh...» fece Vicrul, spalancando gli occhi. Non vi era una distinzione tra l'iride e la pupilla: i suoi occhi erano solo due dischi violacei. «È stato Snoke».

Kylo rimase in silenzio. Se ci pensava bene – cosa che effettivamente aveva già fatto – era stato Snoke a spingerlo alla distruzione della sua stessa maschera. Ma, in qualche modo, Snoke era anche il responsabile della sua ricostruzione.

«È così, allora...» Vicrul scosse la testa, con il suo sorriso che diveniva un ghigno storto. «A Snoke non è mai piaciuta la tua maschera. Diceva che ti faceva assomigliare a Vader, e che tu non eri come lui».

«E a noi non è mai piaciuto Snoke» soggiunse un altro Cavaliere.

«Ushar ha ragione» continuò Vicrul. «Per cui immagina la nostra sorpresa quando abbiamo sentito girare la voce che lui fosse morto, ucciso da una Jedi di cui nessuno sa nulla, che è riuscita a combattere e sconfiggere non solo le sue temibili Guardie Pretoria, ma anche te...» Gli occhi di Vicrul saettavano ovunque sulla maschera, lanciando scintille di collera. «Il potente Kylo Ren...Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren, battuto da una ragazzina».

Kylo rimase ancora una volta in silenzio, ma non per molto. Riusciva a percepire il Lato Oscuro in Vicrul, una forza indomita, grezza, che lei non sapeva controllare e che per ciò si insinuava ovunque. Sapeva come la donna si lasciasse trasportare dalle emozioni, dai momenti. Non era una caratteristica che apprezzava di lei, sempre che ce fossero. «La ragazza è potente nella Forza» rispose, senza scomporsi. «È stata addestrata da Luke Skywalker».

«Non ci interessa la Jedi. Ma almeno siamo felici di sapere che hai ucciso Skywalker» fu la risposta di Vicrul. «Noi vogliamo che tu comprenda la nostra sorpresa nell'apprendere che Snoke era morto e che il comando del Primo Ordine, il ruolo di Leader Supremo, era stato preso da non meno di Kylo Ren, Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren. È stato...inaspettato».

«Il posto era vacante».

«Evidentemente non abbiamo esternato abbastanza il nostro disprezzo per Snoke» Vicrul si mise a camminare, superandolo. «Quell'essere vile e bugiardo. Ci aveva promesso un addestramento nel Lato Oscuro, e tutto ciò che ci ha dato è stata una cattiva reputazione e un Jedi mediocre come Maestro...»

Kylo estrasse la spada. In preda alla collera improvvisa, si scagliò su Vicrul ma quella aveva già estratto a sua volta un'altra arma, un'altra spada laser: rossa, come il sangue appena versato. Le loro armi si scontrarono a mezz'aria, quella di Kylo mandò scintille ovunque. Dietro di sé, sentì gli altri Cavalieri estrarre le proprie armi.

«Allora non ti sei ammorbidito come temevo, Kylo» disse Vicrul, estraendo un sorriso maligno con quei suoi denti appuntiti. «Cominciavo ad avere dei dubbi».

Kylo ritrasse la sua spada. «Dove hai trovato il cristallo?» domandò, la voce piatta. Sebbene fosse genuinamente curioso della risposta, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a dimostrarlo. «Come hai costruito la spada?»

Vicrul continuò a sorridere. Guardò con estasi la sua spada, la fece roteare tra le dita lunghe e affusolate, nascoste sotto i guanti. «È incredibile quanti cristalli kyber ci siano ancora nella Galassia» rispose, con la voce assente, come se fosse stata sovrappensiero. «Ne abbiamo cercati tanti, sai? Snoke ci aveva detto di farlo. Li abbiamo distrutti tutti, come da ordini, ma uno...uno lo tenni. E costruii questa spada».

«Come?»

«Con molta inventiva e un pizzico di fortuna» Vicrul gli riservò un sorriso malizioso. «Ho osservato a lungo la tua spada prima che divenissi il lecchino di Snoke a tempo pieno. Sembra strano, ma ascoltavo veramente i tuoi discorsi».

Gli si avvicinò, ma Kylo non fece nulla per allontanarsi anche se lei aveva ancora la spada sguainata. Lui era alto, molto più alto di Vicrul, così lei si dovette alzare sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere il suo orecchio – o comunque il punto dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere l'orecchio, sotto la maschera. «La parte più divertente è stato farlo sanguinare» gli sussurrò, con un abbozzo di risata alla fine della frase.

Kylo la guardò. Aveva sempre trovato Vicrul un po' folle, troppo esaltata, ma mai a quei livelli. In quegli anni dovevano essere accadute molte cose, forse troppe. Il fatto che fosse riuscire a costruire una spada laser da sé lo preoccupava. Era una cosa difficile da fare: lui stesso ci aveva impiegato moltissimo per costruire la propria. Vicrul non poteva essere dotata di un talento così straordinario: doveva esserci per forza qualcosa sotto. Ma per quel momento, non sapeva ancora cosa.

«Li avete distrutti tutti?» chiese Kylo.

«Sì, almeno quelli raggiungibili» Vicrul ritrasse la spada e la nascose nuovamente sotto il mantello. «Si dice che ce ne siano altri, nell'Orlo Esterno. Li stiamo ancora cercando».

Kylo Ren annuì. Sapeva che trovare informazioni sui cristalli doveva essere difficile per qualcuno che non aveva avuto contatti con i Sacri Testi dei Jedi. Lì, migliaia di generazioni di Cavalieri dell'antico ordine avevano raccolto scrupolosamente le informazioni riguardanti i cristalli e i principali pianeti su cui trovarlo. Kylo, quando ancora era un giovane padawan, aveva recuperato il proprio su Mygeeto. Quando poi aveva abbandonato la propria spada, ne aveva cercato un altro.

Non aveva più rivisto la sua prima spada. Immaginava che Luke Skywalker l'avesse distrutta anni prima.

«Ren» disse la voce di uno dei Cavalieri. Si stavano spostando, piazzandosi intorno al tavolo, circondando di fatto sia lui che Vicrul. «Non siamo venuti qui per parlare dei cristalli».

«No» rispose un altro. Kylo riconobbe la voce modificata di Kuruk. «Ma della tua decisione».

«Esatto» aggiunse Vicrul. «Snoke è morto. Tu sei il nostro Maestro e sapevi che non l'avevamo mai amato. Avremmo dovuto assumere il comando tutti insieme. Ma dal momento che ti sei autoproclamato Leader Supremo...»

«Il Primo Ordine non vi avrebbe mai accettati come Leader» rispose Kylo.

«Lo sappiamo» gli rispose Ap'lek.

«Non ci interessa l'affetto dell'Ordine. Volevamo il potere, volevamo poter distruggere ogni singolo pianeta che ancora aderisce alla Nuova Repubblica» Le ultime parole di Vicrul erano piene di odio, di veleno. «Ma ora tu sei il leader. Non possiamo farci niente. Possiamo solo sperare nella tua...benevolenza».

Non rispose. Non mosse un muscolo. Kylo, in quel momento, stava pensando. I Cavalieri non avevano raggiunto la sua Ammiraglia per nulla: erano venuti con uno scopo preciso e non era di certo quello di porgergli le congratulazioni per la sua odiata "promozione". No, c'era dell'altro sotto. Non avrebbero mai accettato la sua leadership, di quello era certo. Non se non avessero potuto trarne dei vantaggi.

«Che cosa volete?» chiese loro.

Vicrul sorrise, voltandosi verso i suoi compagni con un'espressione vittoriosa. Poi, con la fierezza negli occhi violacei, tornò a guardare la maschera nera, crepata di rosso, del Leader Supremo. «Vogliamo più libertà d'azione» disse con tono languido. «Prima seguivamo solo le direttive di Snoke, come dei servi».

«Vogliamo poter uccidere la Jedi» la interruppe la voce fredda di Ap'lek. Kylo gli lanciò una rapida occhiata, sperando che Vicrul non percepisse la sua apprensione attraverso il Lato Oscuro.

«Sì...» La risata che scoppiò dalla bocca di Vicrul era folle e terribile. «Vogliamo trovare la piccola Jedi, e quando l'avremo fatto...spazzeremo via lei e il suo stupido ordine» Gli riservò uno sguardo d'intesa. «Sono sicura che l'Assassino di Jedi non avrà nulla in contrario, non è vero?»

Il cuore di Kylo batteva più forte del solito. Non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo. Assecondare la loro richiesta...avrebbe significato minare la sua autorità? Era convinto di sì, ma d'altra parte sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare il problema di Rey...della Jedi. Non sapeva se quello era il modo giusto. Ma d'altra parte, non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di farlo lui stesso.

«Va bene» rispose, scacciando via i suoi pensieri, e anche i suoi dubbi. «Permesso accordato. Trovate la Jedi...e uccidetela».


	3. The Remote

* * *

Rey chiuse gli occhi. Dietro di sé, oltre il tronco dell'albero, sentì il ronzio familiare del remoto d'addetramento che si alzava nuovamente in volo, attivando i propri sensori. Davanti a sé, il buio: solo lei e i suoi pensieri.

Si costrinse a respirare con più calma, a rilassare i muscoli tesi, a far rallentare il ritmo del suo cuore impazzito. Non sapeva da quanto tempo si stesse allenando. Sapeva solo che il remoto era stato programmato per disattivarsi solo dopo un certo numero di colpi parati, e da quando Rey era lì non si era spento nemmeno una volta.

«Va bene» farfugliò, stringendo la presa sull'elsa della spada con entrambe le mani. Riaprì gli occhi: tutto appariva più luminoso, ma non meno caotico.

Si spostò bruscamente da dietro l'albero. Il remoto percepì immediatamente il suo movimento e sparò un colpo di blaster. Rey lo parò, sollevando la spada. Il remoto sparò ancora e lei parò un'altra volta il colpo.

Rey si lanciò in avanti, sul terreno coperto di foglie, rotolando sotto il remoto e rialzandosi dall'altra parte rispetto al dispositivo: quello riaggiustò i sensori e fece fuoco. Non fece in tempo a spostarsi né a pararlo così il colpo di blaster le colpì il braccio, senza però ferirla o farle male.

Improvvisamente, le venne un'idea.

«Vienimi dietro, rottame» mormorò, tra i denti stretti.

Si girò e prese a correre. Sapeva che il remoto era veloce, ma non poteva esserlo quanto lei. Le lunghe camminate sotto il sole di Jakku, gli anni passati tra arrampicate e corse avevano reso le sue gambe forti e scattanti. Inoltre, il solo fatto di correre la aiutava sempre tanto durante le sessioni di addestramento: la sua mente era più occupata a schivare alberi e rocce, per cui doveva lasciare che fosse la Forza a permetterle di parare i colpi del remoto. Si doveva limitare a "sentire" la Forza, senza preoccuparsi di controllarla e usarla a suo vantaggio. Almeno, era quello che aveva trovato scritto nei vecchi libri di Luke.

Saltò su un tronco caduto, che lei stessa aveva abbattuto qualche giorno prima durante una sessione. Il remoto sparò in contemporanea e Rey, senza pensarci, sollevò il braccio e il colpo del blaster colpì la lama. Ne parò un altro, poi si abbassò per schivare un ramo basso. Continuò a correre, tenendo dietro di sé il remoto.

Si voltò e il remoto si arrestò a mezz'aria, emettendo dei ronzii quasi curiosi. Fece fuoco, Rey parò il colpo. Sparò un altro colpo, ma il movimento della ragazza fu troppo lento: il blaster le colpì uno zigomo, provocando un pizzicore fastidioso che si propagò per tutto il suo viso.

Strinse i denti, cercando di darsi una calmata. Perché non ci riusciva? I suoi movimenti le sembravano sempre troppo lenti, imprecisi, sporchi. Non erano all'altezza. Lei non era all'altezza. Per quanto si allenasse, a Rey sembrava sempre di non fare progressi.

Un altro colpo di blaster, un'altra parte del corpo che veniva colpita. Si era fatta distrarre dai suoi stessi pensieri. La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio di rabbia e nervosismo: sollevò la spada e si scagliò contro il remoto. Quello si spostò, evitando il suo colpo. Rey tentò nuovamente di colpirlo, ma quello si alzò in aria, troppo in alto perché lei potesse raggiungerlo.

Rey lo guardò: nei suoi occhi nocciola adesso c'era la collera. Ne aveva abbastanza di quell'affare. Ne aveva abbastanza dell'addestramento che non portava da nessuna parte. Le sembrava tutto inutile.

Senza nemmeno pensarci, guidata dall'istinto, Rey lanciò la spada. Quella si fiondò sul remoto, ma il dispositivo si alzò ancora e l'arma volò via, lontano. Rey gridò di rabbia: afferrò da terra un ramo e cominciò a correre verso l'albero più vicino. Il remoto sparò due colpi e Rey li parò con le due estremità del bastone. Si lanciò sul tronco, usandolo come base per dare un salto all'indietro. Il remoto, che aveva seguito i suoi movimenti con attenzione, non riuscì ad aggiustare i suoi sensori in tempo: Rey gli piombò sopra, trafiggendolo e portandolo a terra con sé.

Atterrò su un ginocchio e per attutire l'impatto fece una capriola in avanti. Poi, con l'ira che ancora le ribolliva nelle vene, Rey rigirò il bastone nel remoto, sbattendolo violentemente sul terreno coperto di foglie.

Il remoto emise alcuni ronzii, poi si spense schizzando olio ambrato sui pantaloni scuri della ragazza. Un fumo biancastro si alzò dalla spaccatura, insinuandosi nelle narici di Rey. Lei, chinata sui resti spaccati del remoto, col fiatone e il sudore che gocciolava dai ciuffi di capelli che le circondavano il viso, sentì quell'odore pungente di olio e fluidi bruciati. L'odore le riportò alla mente l'ambiente scassato dello Star Destroyer nel deserto di Jakku, a cui Rey faceva visita giornalmente per recuperarne i pezzi, così come il misero detergente che possedeva per ripulirli prima di venderli ad Unkar Platt.

Quasi per istinto, Rey provò a stimare il prezzo del remoto. A volte lo faceva: trovava un pezzo buono, lo osservava bene e provava a dargli un prezzo. Era l'unico modo per non finire fregati da Unkar Platt. Così com'era, rotto e inutilizzabile, il remoto non valeva nemmeno mezza razione. Se fosse riuscita a ripararlo oppure a recuperare qualche pezzo dall'interno – ad esempio i sensori – poteva valere massimo due razioni. Ma, se fosse riuscita a provare che quel remoto proveniva dal Millennium Falcon e che era appartenuto al leggendario Luke Skywalker, forse avrebbe ottenuto sette, forse addirittura otto razioni. Per lei sarebbe stata una vittoria. Si sarebbe potuta addirittura concedere un giorno di riposo, cosa che non aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita.

Ma non doveva più preoccuparsi delle razioni di cibo, ormai. Nemmeno di Unkar Platt, o del detergente, o di Jakku. Quella era la sua vecchia vita. Aveva lasciato quel secchio di sabbia che era Jakku, se lo era davvero lasciato alle spalle. Adesso era con la Resistenza, su Ajan Kloss, un pianeta così verde e lussureggiante da sembrare un sogno. Il cibo non era più un problema per lei e l'unica cosa che doveva fare adesso era addestrarsi e aiutare a riparare le navi quando ce n'era bisogno. Sembrava strano, ma alla Resistenza non mancavano piloti, ma meccanici: sembrava che tutti sapessero volare, ma pochi riparare.

La Resistenza era il suo posto adesso. Se lo ripeteva di continuo. Non sapeva se crederci davvero.

Rey sollevò lo sguardo. Percepiva qualcosa, qualcosa di strano...ma familiare.

" _No_ " pensò, mentre una ruga di preoccupazione si formava sulla sua fronte. " _No, no, no, no_ ".

Strinse la presa sul bastone, le nocche delle dita le divennero bianche. Chiuse gli occhi, abbassò la testa. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo si contrasse. " _Non adesso. Non ancora_ ".

Si sforzò di respirare profondamente, ma era dura. Resistere alle Connessioni era sempre più difficile. Strinse forte gli occhi, sentì le schegge del legno grezzo del bastone conficcarsi nella sua pelle. Doveva resistere. _Voleva_ resistere.

« _Rey_ » sentì, prima che la Connessione svanisse così com'era arrivata: rapida, inaspettata.

 _La voce di Ben_.

Anzi, no. Quella non era la voce di Ben. Rey aprì gli occhi e guardò malinconica il remoto d'addestramento scassato. Aveva riconosciuto il suono del modulatore vocale. Quello non era Ben. Era Kylo Ren.

Lentamente, si concesse di rilassare i muscoli. Stava accadendo sempre più di frequente, ormai. Le Connessioni avvenivano nei momenti più disparati, sia che Rey fosse da sola oppure con gli altri. Nei momenti peggiori, erano tutti riuniti per discutere quando lei doveva chiudere gli occhi e stringere i pugni prima di dover correre fuori dalla stanza.

Era arrabbiata. Non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe stata capace di sostenere quella situazione e temeva il momento in cui non sarebbe riuscita a controllare la Connessione, il momento in cui avrebbe rivisto Ben...Kylo Ren.

Lei ci aveva sperato. Aveva spera che dopo la morte di Snoke la Connessione tra le loro menti svanisse. Nonostante quell'ultima visione che aveva avuto prima di ripartire col Falcon, Rey ci aveva sperato davvero. Ma non era avvenuto: le Connessioni erano ricominciate, dapprima fievoli e rare, poi sempre più insistenti e potenti. Rey aveva imparato a resistere, ma ormai era stremata, stanca...sola.

Non poteva parlare con gli altri di ciò che le stava succedendo. Se avesse confessato a tutti della Connessione che condivideva col Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine, che avrebbero pensato tutti? Che fosse una traditrice, una bugiarda. Forse l'avrebbero addirittura accusata di vendergli informazioni...o dell'altro.

Rey non voleva deluderli in quel modo. Non voleva dare loro altre preoccupazioni, soprattutto a Leia. Se glielo avesse detto, lo avrebbe interpretato nel modo sbagliato? Forse come un segno del ritorno del figlio al Lato Chiaro? No, non poteva permettersi di darle false speranze. Lei stessa era stata la prima ad averle.

Rey inspirò profondamente per poi espirare a lungo. Si alzò in piedi, risistemandosi i vestiti. Afferrò con forza il bastone e puntò il piede sul remoto: fece forza e estrasse malamente il ramo dal dispositivo. Lo prese in mano, passando le dita sulla spaccatura e valutando i danni: era messo male ma non doveva essere nulla di irreparabile. Era a brava a riparare le cose rotte, lo sapeva bene.

Tese il braccio verso l'esterno, aprendo la mano. Sentì qualcosa muoversi tra le foglie, mentre liberava la mente e si concentrava. Dopo qualche istante, percepì distintamente il rumore di un oggetto che fendeva l'aria.

Afferrò la spada al volo, passando la punta del pollice sulla saldatura dell'elsa con un sorriso abbattuto.

✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴

«Rotto, di nuovo» grugnì, buttando ciò che rimaneva del remoto sul tavolo davanti a lei.

Leia e Rose alzarono lo sguardo, entrambe con la stessa espressione sul volto: a metà tra lo stizzito e il curioso. Rey non poteva biasimarle.

Lanciò una lunga occhiata al remoto d'addestramento, che era rotolato sul tavolo fino a finire sui fogli sui quali le due donne stavano lavorando. Rey riconobbe una lunga fila di nomi e alcune cartine dell'interno di Star Destroyer del Primo Ordine.

Rey scosse la testa, sconfortata. «Io...mi dispiace. Non ci riesco. Tutte le volte mi lascio andare e lo distruggo...» tentò di spiegare.

«Rey...» la chiamò Leia, con dolcezza. Aveva la voce calma e paziente.

«Non dovrebbe andare così, lo so. Dovrei mantenere la calma e semplicemente "sentire"...ma non ne sono capace. Inoltre...» Rey sollevò la spada e la scosse davanti a sé, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Una spada danneggiata non aiuta affatto».

«Capiamo i tuoi problemi, Rey» disse Leia, con un'occhiata comprensiva e un sorriso appena accennato.

«Ci piacerebbe solo che non sporcassi di olio i nostri di problemi» aggiunge Rose, prendendo in mano il remoto d'addestramento e allungandosi per porgerlo a Rey. Nel farlo, una goccia d'olio cadde proprio su uno dei tanti fogli sparsi sul tavolo.

Rey guardò il remoto prima di riprenderlo in mano. «Sì, scusatemi...avete ragione».

Lo pensava veramente. Leia e Rose, così come tutti gli altri membri della Resistenza, avevano altre cose per la testa. Non potevano di certo pensare solo a lei, la piccola Jedi. Nessuno la poteva aiutare veramente a risolvere i suoi problemi lì se non dei vecchi libri e un droide che la aiutava a tradurli. Non era di nessuno aiuto in quel modo: per questo a volte aiutava a riparare le navi o le tubature dell'acqua.

Strano ma vero, la base della Resistenza su Ajan Kloss non aveva dei servizi efficienti. Toccava spesso a Rey, Rose o a qualche altro eletto occuparsi della manutenzione della base. Era quello il modo in cui si rendeva utile: distruggendo remoti, traducendo vecchi libri e riparando tubature. Tutti i giorni, da quando avevano perso la Battaglia di Crait.

«Rey, tutto bene? Spero di non aver detto nulla di offensivo...» disse Rose, preoccupata.

Rey la guardò. Rose teneva le labbra appena socchiuse e gli occhi a mandorla puntati sul suo viso. «No, tutto bene...stavo solo pensando al fatto che devo riparare il remoto» Lo agitò con un sorriso ma l'aggeggio spruzzò olio ovunque. «E anche la spada, le darò un'occhiata».

«Va bene, allora» disse Leia, sorridendo ancora.

«Fammi chiamare se hai bisogno di aiuto col remoto» rispose Rose.

«Sì, certamente» mormorò Rey, prima di avviarsi verso la sua camera.

✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴

Rey aprì la pesante porta di ferro della sua stanza. Lanciò il suo zainetto in un angolo, senza curarsi minimamente di ciò che vi era all'interno. Lanciò una rapida occhiata alla lastra di metallo appoggiata contro il muro, ricoperta da piccole e sottili linee incise. Erano 387, per la precisione.

Si sedette alla piccola e scassata scrivania che aveva trasformato lei stessa in un piccolo centro riparazioni. Accese la lampada e la allungò verso di lei, prendendo in mano un cacciavite. Il remoto era messo più male del previsto: non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare con le riparazioni.

Quando l'aveva ritrovato, in un angolo abbandonato del Falcon, non era stato difficile capire come ripararlo. A parte la polvere accumulata sulla superficie, il remoto aveva avuto bisogno di poche e piccole modifiche: doveva essere ricaricato e aveva dovuto sostituire solo un paio di pezzi interni che si erano ossidati col tempo. Finn, quando l'aveva visto librarsi in aria per la prima volta, aveva deciso che era il caso di verniciarlo, e così aveva fatto. Peccato che la vernice nuova di Finn fosse sparita sotto tutte le riparazioni successive.

In qualche modo, Rey riuscì ad aprire a metà il remoto. La situazione interna era critica: interi pezzi erano stati spezzati a metà e altri avevano subito evidenti danni. Non se lo aspettava.

«Pezzi di ricambio» mormorò sconfortata, passandosi le dita tra i capelli e poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. Detestava chiedere pezzi di ricambio. Le sembrava sempre di toglierli a qualche altra opera più importante.

Decise di non pensarci subito. Se aveva fortuna sarebbe riuscita a darsi una ripulita prima che venisse consegnata la cena. Ma prima...

Si riprese lo zaino e frugò tra le cose che aveva dentro: razioni di cibo e acqua, qualche attrezzo per le riparazioni lampo. Le sue dita si chiusero attorno alla spada e la tirò fuori.

Si mise comoda sul letto. Con un movimento scattante, estrasse la lama.

Era in quelle condizioni da quando era riuscita a ripararla. Il cristallo all'interno dell'elsa si era spezzato a metà – due metà identiche – e sebbene fosse riuscita a incastrarle al loro posto, la lama non era tornata com'era in origine.

Non era più di quel blu limpido, non era più pura e liscia, stabile. Adesso mandava scintille ovunque, era instabile, scoppiettava...era spezzata. Non assomigliava più all'arma nobile di un Jedi. Assomigliava...

...assomigliava alla spada di Kylo Ren. Il modo con cui la lama si muoveva e crepitava era identico. Rey si chiese se anche il cristallo nella spada di Kylo fosse spezzato.

A volte si sentiva in colpa. Non solo per quello che era accaduto alla spada ma per tutto ciò che l'aveva portata a rompersi. Ma ogni volta si costringeva a dirsi che non avrebbe potuto agire in altro modo. Era andata così, non poteva farci niente.

Era riuscita a ridare una lama alla spada spezzata da sola, e quello era un grande risultato. Avrebbe risolto il problema del bilanciamento, ne era certa. Le serviva solo dell'altro tempo: altro tempo per tradurre i Testi, altro tempo per riparare la spada, altro tempo per addestrarsi come si deve. La prossima volta che avrebbe rivisto Kylo Ren non sarebbe stata impreparata.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Rey ritrasse la spada, prima di invitare ad entrare. La frangetta scura di Rose fece capolino da dietro la porta. «Posso entrare?» chiese, con la voce flebile.

Rey abbandonò l'elsa della spada sul letto. «Certo, vieni pure» rispose, abbozzando un sorriso.

Rose entrò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. La guardò e Rey vide un velo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.

«Che succede?» domandò, facendole segno di sedersi accanto a lei sul letto.

«Io...» Rose sembrò esitante. Si fregò le mani, prima di sedersi titubante accanto a Rey. «Sono preoccupata per te, Rey».

La ragazza le lanciò un'occhiata sorpresa. Rose la fissava intensamente con i suoi occhi neri: sembrava riuscisse a scrutare dentro la sua anima.

«E per cosa?» rispose, tentando di evitare il suo sguardo indagatore. «Non c'è niente...niente che non va».

«Non provare a mentirmi» ribatté prontamente Rose. «Lo capisco quando c'è qualcosa che non va».

Rey tornò a guardarla. Si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. «È così evidente?» le domandò, la voce a malapena udibile.

Rose scosse la testa. «No. Ma sono brava a intuire gli stati d'animo delle persone. Lo facevo sempre con Paige...» Si interruppe per un momento, e Rey capì che stava ripensando alla sorella. Rey ricordava di quando le aveva raccontato di come fosse morta, e di quanto fosse orgogliosa di lei. «Dunque, dimmi che cosa c'è che ti turba».

Rey sospirò. Prese in mano la spada, sovrappensiero, e se la rigirò tra le mani. «È...più difficile di quanto mi aspettassi» buttò fuori. «Luke non mi ha detto molto su come essere un Jedi. Tutto quello che so sull'Ordine è dai Testi. Luke non mi ha mai...veramente addestrata nel combattimento ma più a...percepire la Forza»

«È un bene, no?» la interruppe Rose.

«Sì, certo...ma è inutile per la nostra causa. Ci servono guerrieri, non stregoni»

«E perché tu non saresti una guerriera?»

«Perché non ho autocontrollo» Si fermò. Lo aveva detto. Lo aveva ammesso davanti ad una persona. _Per davvero_. «Un Jedi sa mantenere il controllo, per non cedere al Lato Oscuro. Io...non ci riesco»

«Senti, Rey» Rose si sistemò meglio sul letto, in modo da esserle bene davanti. Le poggiò le mani sulle spalle. «Non concentrarti troppo sull'essere un Jedi» disse. Rey la guardò. «Non concentrarti troppo su ciò che _dovresti essere_. Concentrati su ciò che _sei_ » Rose sorrise. «Vedrai che sarà abbastanza».

Rey la fissò per un istante, in silenzio. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa – probabilmente per ringraziarla.

La porta di ferrò si aprì di colpo, con un rumore stridente. Poe fece irruzione nella stanza: aveva il fiatone e i capelli arruffati. Sembrava che avesse corso. «Scusate se vi interrompo, ragazze» disse, la voce un po' troppo alta. «Ma abbiamo bisogno di voi».

Rose si alzò in piedi. «Che succede? Ci sono problemi?»

«Leia ha indotto una riunione di emergenza» annunciò. Negli occhi aveva un velo di preoccupazione ma un timido sorriso gli illuminava il volto. «Abbiamo una talpa. Nel Primo Ordine».


	4. The Mole

* * *

«Questa è la prigione di Rytes»

La voce di Poe, sicura e autorevole, spezzò il silenzio che regnava nella stanza. Un ologramma comparve davanti a lui, grande abbastanza da nasconderlo. Con l'aiuto del datapad appoggiato sul tavolo, Poe riuscì a girare l'immagine del gigantesco complesso spaziale di Rytes in modo che tutti potessero osservarlo bene. Lui lo aveva già fatto, e anche abbastanza bene.

«È entrata in piena funzionalità otto mesi fa, e da allora non si è più fermata» Incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando a sua volta l'ologramma. «Se conoscete dei nemici del Primo Ordine, o sono morti o sono finiti lì. E non sappiamo se sia tanto meglio».

«Il Primo Ordine ha una prigione? Da quando? E perché dovrebbe servirgli?» chiese la voce del Lungotenente Connix. «Pensavo che uccidessero direttamente tutti i loro oppositori».

«È così. O meglio, lo era» Poe fece qualche passo in avanti. «Snoke è morto da un anno. Era stato lui a cominciare la costruzione di Rytes, ma il progetto è stato abbandonato. Le fucilazioni erano più veloci e anche più sicure. Ma il nuovo Leader Supremo ha pensato bene di ultimare la costruzione della prigione e di metterla in funzione».

«Non sappiamo se sia un bene» aggiunse Finn, seduto dietro il tavolo accanto a Leia e il Maggiore Taslin Brance. I suoi occhi neri erano puntati su Poe e i due si scambiarono un lungo sguardo. «Non sappiamo ciò che fanno ai detenuti lì» concluse.

«Hai ragione, amico» fece Poe. «Ma meglio a Rytes che morti».

Il silenzio tornò di nuovo a regnare nella stanza. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di parlare, forse perché prima aspettavano uno stimolo da parte di Poe. La cosa lo metteva a disagio. Lui non era un leader. Leia lo era. Lui era solamente colui che doveva fare rapporto di ciò che era successo a lui, Finn e Chewie poche ore prima. Abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, pensando alle prossime parole che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare.

«Abbiamo passato l'ultimo anno a cercare alleati, anche tra i nostri vecchi amici. Ma in un anno non è successo niente: siamo più soli che mai. Certo, qualche progresso l'abbiamo fatto – d'altronde abbiamo una flotta adesso – ma...» Sospirò. Non sapeva come dire ciò che voleva. Era un boccone difficile da ingoiare. «Non sappiamo che cosa voglia davvero la Galassia».

Silenzio. Non gli piaceva. Gli sembrava di parlare al vento.

«Non...non sappiamo se stiamo facendo la cosa giusta per le persone. Non sappiamo se vogliano di nuovo una Repubblica o preferiscano il Primo Ordine. Non sappiamo niente. Ma una speranza forse c'è: un segnale che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta potrebbe essere arrivato»

Si sentiva gli occhi di tutti incollati addosso e il peso della loro attenzione sulle spalle. Parlare davanti a loro dopo Crait era sempre un'impresa. Come ci riusciva Leia? A Poe sembrava che con i loro sguardi lo potessero mettere a nudo, vedere dentro di lui, sentire i suoi pensieri. E quel silenzio di tomba certamente non lo aiutava. «Questa mattina abbiamo risposto ad una chiamata di alcuni nuovi alleati» continuò, sperando di apparire sicuro.

Si chiedeva che cosa sarebbe successo quando lo avrebbe detto. Rey e Rose avevano reagito facendogli delle domande – Rey più scettica dell'amica. Anche gli altri avrebbero fatto così? Sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere?

«Ma quando siamo arrivati al rendez-vous dove avremmo dovuto incontrarli, non c'era nessuno. Abbiamo aspettato, fino a quando non ci è arrivato un segnale»

«Il segnale era criptato, ma R2-D2 lo ha decifrato quasi immediatamente. All'interno abbiamo trovato i piani di Rytes, la sua locazione e...altri dati sensibili» Era stato Finn a prendere la parola. Poe si voltò per guardarlo e vide che l'amico si era alzato in piedi e veniva verso di lui. Gli si mise accanto, appoggiandosi al bordo del tavolo e riservandogli un sorriso appena accennato. Non aveva rivelato chi aveva mandato il segnale e Poe ne fu contento. Lui lo aveva rivelato solo a Rose e Rey. Preferiva non discuterne, almeno per il momento.

«Che tipo di dati sensibili?» La voce apparteneva a Rose, seduta in mezzo alla folla con Rey. Li stava osservando chinata in avanti, con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e il mento sulle mani.

«Il nome di un detenuto» rispose Poe. «Un nostro alleato, un vecchissimo amico. Lo avevamo contattato a Crait ma, come tanti altri, non ha mai risposto. Oggi forse abbiamo capito il perché» Poe si voltò e lanciò un'occhiata a Leia. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo e, con un sorriso a malapena accennato, annuì. «Il detenuto in questione è Lando Calrissian» rivelò.

Poe si sarebbe aspettato qualunque reazione ma certamente non quella. Su tutti calò un silenzio gelido, glaciale, che gli fece venire la pelle d'oca. Adesso quegli occhi puntati su di lui erano spalancati, attenti, pieni di curiosità, stupore...rabbia. Rabbia contro il Primo Ordine, che aveva catturato una delle leggende della Galassia lasciandoli così da soli nel momento più disperato.

«Lando Clarissian?» chiese Rey, spezzando il silenzio. Il suo sguardo era diverso dagli altri, lo era sempre. Guardava Poe con un misto di preoccupazione e...speranza. Rey guardava tutti in quel modo. Ma quella volta era diverso: i suoi occhi tramettevano emozioni più intense, vive e vibranti. « _Quel_ Lando Calrissian?»

«Il Lando Calrissian della Battaglia di Endor»

Non era stato Poe a parlare. Tutti gli sguardi si puntarono dietro di lui, dove il Generale Leia Organa si era alzata in piedi e lo stava raggiungendo. Nessuno avrebbe potuto sembrare più autoritario della Principessa di Alderaan, che fasciata nel suo abito scuro e con le trecce appuntate sulla nuca sembrava un faro nell'oscurità. Poe non si era mai chiesto perché Leia fosse stata scelta subito come leader della Resistenza.

«Tanti anni fa, quando cominciammo la nostra lotta contro il Primo Ordine» cominciò, con voce tranquilla. «Lando era il nostro più valido alleato. Aveva molti contatti nella Galassia ancora dai tempi di Bespin. Alcuni erano anche ricchi signori della Guerra, che accettarono di venderci le navi e le armi a costo di un pagamento dopo la nostra vittoria. Ma qualcosa andò storto...» Leia sospirò, abbassando il capo. Poe sapeva come finiva quella storia. I suoi genitori gliel'avevano raccontata tante volte, per ricordargli per cosa combattessero. «Il Primo Ordine, in qualche modo, trovò la sua famiglia. Rapirono sua figlia e uccisero la moglie, che tentava di metterla in salvo. Da allora Lando si unì a tempo pieno dentro le nostre fila, organizzando piani d'attacco e colpi»

«Che accadde?» domandò Rey. La stava guardando con un'intensità disarmante.

«Quando...quando Kylo Ren si unì al Primo Ordine, Han se ne andò e Lando partì alla sua ricerca. Non facemmo in tempo ad avvisarlo dell'attacco a Takodana e quando qualche giorno dopo arrivammo a Crait ormai era stato catturato» Leia scosse la testa. «Non avrei dovuto mandarlo da solo. Era una missione troppo rischiosa»

«Ma Lando non è morto» ribatté Rose. «È a Rytes. Possiamo farlo evadere».

«Il piano è proprio questo» aggiunse Poe, alzando un dito.

«Lando Calrissian è di vitale importanza. I suoi contatti sono ancora attivi nella Galassia, hanno solo troppa paura del Primo Ordine per rispondere ai nostri appelli. Riaverlo con noi li riporterebbe dalla nostra parte» commentò Finn.

«Ma come possiamo anche solo pensare a farlo evadere?» domandò Aftab Akbar, con una punta di scetticismo nella voce.

«Possiamo, eccome» Poe sfoggiò un sorriso malizioso, quasi furbo. «Come abbiamo detto prima, il segnale che abbiamo ricevuto conteneva i piani di Rytes e un codice di atterraggio. Entrare nella prigione dovrebbe essere relativamente facile, l'unico problema sarebbe trovare la cella di Calrissian tra le migliaia che ci sono»

«Anche uscirne vivi potrebbe essere un problema» borbottò Finn dietro di lui, con tono scherzoso, ma nessuno – per sua fortuna – fece caso a lui. Tutti erano in fermento. Si guardavano l'un l'altro, parlottando a bassa voce. Era la prima grande operazione che progettavano dopo Crait. Per un anno, tutto ciò che avevano dovuto fare era trovare alleati, reperire navi, munizioni, risorse e – ovviamente – rimanere nell'ombra. Poe non li poteva biasimare. Quell'operazione poteva riaprire il conflitto. Poteva riportare un po' di speranza.

«No no no, aspettate un attimo» se ne uscì il Lungotenente Connix ad un tratto. Guardò Poe, poi Finn. «La fonte è sicura? Sapete da dove arriva il segnale? Chi lo ha inviato?»

Poe aprì la bocca, per poi richiuderla subito dopo. Si voltò verso Finn, che alzo le sopracciglia e scrollò le spalle. Lui non avrebbe detto nulla, lo sapeva. Allora guardò Leia, che annuì.

Poe sospirò, sconfortato. Sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo. Se lo era immaginato. E anche fin troppo bene.

«Il Primo Ordine» disse, abbassando affranto il capo. «Il segnale viene dal Primo Ordine».

Intorno a lui, scoppiò il finimondo.

✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴ ⭒ ✴

«Non...non glielo aveva detto» La voce di Rey era un sussurro appena udibile mentre si guardava spaesata attorno.

«Non glielo aveva detto» rincarò Rose.

Attorno a loro regnava il caos. Alcune persone si erano alzate in piedi per protestare, altri ponevano domande gridando e senza ricevere risposta, sovrapponendosi a quelli che invece imprecavano sonoramente contro il Primo Ordine. Rey osservava quella confusione chiedendosi come fosse possibile che fino a un secondo prima il silenzio ingurgitasse ogni più flebile suono.

«Non possiamo fidarci di loro! Deve essere una trappola!» esclamò Aftab Akbar, schizzando in piedi. Molti attorno a lui gli diedero caldamente ragione.

«Per favore, rimanete seduti! Mantenete la calma!» tentò Leia, alzando i palmi delle mani e facendo segno a tutti di rimettersi comodi al loro posto.

Ma nessuno voleva saperne. Tutti continuavano a discorrere e gridare e, effettivamente, Rey non poteva biasimarli. Quando Poe aveva raccontato loro di come avessero trovato un contatto all'interno del Primo ordine, anche a lei erano venuti dei dubbi. Ma, d'altronde, trovava quella reazione comunque eccessiva. Forse avrebbero dovuto dare a Poe il tempo di spiegarsi meglio. Forse sarebbe stato capace di dissipare i loro dubbi. Forse...

Dall'altro lato della stanza, Rey vide Finn posare una mano sulla spalla di Poe, che aveva il viso affondato nella mano, e attirarlo leggermente a sé, in modo che la schiena del pilota sfiorasse a malapena il suo petto. Era ovvio che Poe si aspettasse quella reazione. Forse era per quel motivo che non aveva rivelato subito chi fosse l'informatore: non voleva creare degli allarmismi inutili. Ma dopotutto, Rey si chiese e fossero _veramente_ inutili.

Pian piano, gli animi si raffreddarono. La gente tornò a sedersi una volta scaricata la tensione, dandosi nuovamente un contegno. Leia poggiò la mano sul braccio di Poe, donandogli un'occhiata rassicurante prima di tornare a sedersi accanto al Maggiore Brance. Era Poe che doveva sistemare la faccenda. Lei non poteva fare niente...oppure non voleva.

«Io lo so che sarebbe da sciocchi fidarci del nemico» cominciò Poe, dopo aver scambiato una lunga, intensa occhiata con Finn. Rey sentì una punta di amarezza infiltrarsi nel suo petto e raggiungerle il cuore, ma non si seppe spiegare il motivo. «Potrebbe addirittura essere un suicidio. Ma voglio credere che là fuori, da qualche parte, ci sia qualcuno del Primo Ordine che è nostro amico. Qualcuno che ha capito di aver sbagliato, che vuole rimediare».

«Persone così esistono» proseguì Finn, prendendo la parola. Continuava a guardare Poe, senza rivolgerlo alle persone presenti nella stanza. «Io ero uno di loro. Poi un giorno ho capito. E ho detto basta» Si voltò verso gli altri. « Voi mi avete accolto nella Resistenza nonostante fossi stato un Assaltatore. Mi avete dato la vostra fiducia. Adesso, non vi chiedo di fidarvi di questa persona. Ma vi chiedo di fidarvi di Poe Dameron».

Poe alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e lo puntò su Finn. Rey immaginò che non si aspettasse quelle parole. Nemmeno lei se le sarebbe aspettate.

«Però dovete comprendere il nostro scetticismo» ribatté il Lungotenente Connix. «Un segnale dal primo ordine è sospetto. È ben diverso da un Assaltatore che si ammutina»

«Il Lungotenente ha ragione» aggiunse Rose con sicurezza quasi disarmante. «Avete idea di quanto lavoro serva per creare una linea sicura all'interno del Primo Ordine che sia in grado di comunicare verso l'esterno? E per giunta senza essere intercettata? Sarebbe troppo rischioso per chiunque all'interno del Primo Ordine. E, soprattutto, tutto questo pericolo per darci informazioni del genere? Perché non comunicarci i loro piani d'attacco o il numero delle loro navi, una lista delle armi in dotazione...»

«Forse perché queste erano le informazioni in possesso dall'informatore» rispose Finn.

«Resta il fatto che tutta la faccenda è sospetta» soggiunse Akbar. Questa volta il suo tono era più disteso ma ancora carico di dubbi.

«Sentite» interruppe tutti Poe. «Questa è la nostra prima occasione dopo mesi di attesa, dopo mesi passato a riorganizzarci, a prepararci. Potrebbe essere una trappola, è vero. Ma potrebbe anche non esserlo. L'importante è agire con cautela» Indicò l'ologramma della prigione, che nel frattempo si era spostata dagli interni per mostrare nuovamente l'intero complesso dall'esterno. «Il nostro obbiettivo non è colpire _tutta_ Rytes. Il nostro obbiettivo è intrufolarci all'interno, liberare Lando Calrissian e sgattaiolare fuori senza essere avvistati».

«Questo non è un piano» disse qualcuno. «È una condanna a morte».

«No, con le persone giuste» ribatté Poe. «Sentite, non c'è bisogno di mettere a repentaglio un anno intero di sacrifici. Non condurremo un attacco massiccio e coordinato: ci sarà una sola squadra ad eseguire l'operazione, in modo da non minare l'integrità e la sicurezza dell'intera organizzazione»

«Però se uno dei nostri venisse catturato...» fece la Connix.

«Abbiamo già predisposto un piano per quello» Poe si voltà, guardando il Maggior Brance.

Quello annuì e, alzandosi in piedi, prese la parola. La sua voce era calma, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che tradiva una fierezza di spirito ignota, ribelle. «Abbiamo avviato le procedure di sicurezza. Ognuno dei partecipanti all'operazione sarà munito di un dispositivo che segnalerà un'eventuale cattura, dandoci così il tempo di evacuare la base alla ricerca di una più sicura. I metodi del Primo Ordine sono duri e noi non possiamo rischiare di rivelare la nostra posizione. Non ancora, almeno».

«Dunque è già deciso» si intromise Akbar. «L'operazione si farà, qualunque cosa noi pensiamo».

«Sto già facendo preparare il Falcon» gli rispose Poe, il tono duro e autoritario.

Dei mormorii si diffusero nella stanza. Accanto a sé, Rey sentì Rose irrigidirsi. Era tesa, così come lei. L'idea dell'operazione non le piaceva affatto ma doveva ammettere che un aiuto come quello che offriva Lando Calrissian sarebbe stato loro di grande aiuto. Nonostante i rischi, la posta in palio era troppo alta per farsela sfuggire tra le dita.

«Lo so che i rischi sono alti» La voce di Poe era stanca e Rey ebbe la sensazione che gli servisse una buona nottata di sonno. Si chiese da quanto tempo non dormisse come si deve. «Ma è la nostra unica occasione. E la dobbiamo cogliere al volo».

I presenti si scambiarono occhiate l'un l'altro. Alcuni annuirono, altri fecero versi d'assenso. Ma, nonostante ciò, molto avevano ancora sul volto un'aria scettica.

Il Lungotenente Connix schioccò la lingua. «Allora è deciso!» esclamò ad alta voce. «Possiamo almeno sapere chi sono i fortunati che devono partire per questa missione suicida?»

Il suo sguardo era sprezzante. Rey non l'aveva mai vista così: Kaydel solitamente era diligente e ligia alle regole, accettava gli ordini senza mai lamentarsi e, al massimo, esprimeva la propria opinione con sobrietà e veemenza. L'idea di Poe doveva proprio sembrarle brutta perché si comportasse in quel modo.

«Beh...» Poe si guardò intorno, osservando tutti i presenti. «Chewie ovviamente verrà con noi – non lascerebbe mai il Falcon. Io sarò il pilota di riserva. Finn...» Si voltò a guardare l'amico e, con un mezzo sorriso, gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Finn ha esperienza con strutture del genere. Rytes è all'avanguardia, certo, ma rispetta comunque gli standard del Primo Ordine».

«Ci serve anche qualcuno che sappia pensare fuori dagli schemi» aggiunse Finn. Si voltò e puntò la sua attenzione prima su Rey, poi sull'amica seduta accanto a lei. «Rose, hai passato l'ultimo anno a studiare i piani informatici del Primo Ordine e comunque non sei nuova a...questo genere di operazioni. Avremo bisogno di qualcuno che sappia aprire quelle celle. Sarai dei nostri?».

Rey lanciò un'occhiata fuggevole a Rose. Aveva un minuscolo sorriso dipinto sul volto che le scaldò il cuore. «Ma certo» rispose, sicura di sé. Rey sapeva che, per quanto potesse criticare quell'idea, lei non avrebbe mai lasciato nessuno senza il suo aiuto.

«E infine...» terminò Poe. «Infine avevamo pensato a Rey».

Il gelo le crollò addosso. Qualcuno si girò verso di lei, puntandole lo sguardo in faccia. Il suo cuore fece un tuffo che quasi le fece male. Volevano _lei_? Anche se sapevano benissimo che il suo addestramento non era terminato? Anche se sapevano che non era all'altezza delle aspettative?

«Bene, questo è quanto» disse Leia. «La riunione è terminata, ci riaggiorneremo domattina. Tornate alle vostre mansioni serali».

«Rey?» la chiamò Rose. Lei fece quasi fatica a sentirla da tanto era il rumore che il suo sangue faceva nelle sue orecchie. «Tutto bene?»

Rey scosse la testa impercettibilmente. No, non potevano scegliere lei. Non era pronta. ci doveva essere qualcun altro, chiunque. Ma _non lei_. «No...» mormorò.

La gente cominciò ad alzarsi e ad uscire dalla stanza. Anche Rey si alzò in piedi e, andando nel verso opposto rispetto a tutti gli altri, si diresse verso il tavolo ignorando i richiami di Rose.

«Finn?» chiamò. «Finn!»

L'amico, che stava parlottando a bassa voce con Poe, si voltò. La guardò per un attimo con un sorriso, ma quello svanì all'istante non appena vide la maschera di tensione sul suo volto. «Rey...che succede? Qualcosa non va?» chiese, prendendole i gomiti tra le dita.

«Io...» Si guardò intorno e vide Leia, intenta a parlare con Brance e Connix. «Ti devo parlare, ma...non qui».

Afferrò Finn per un polso e lo condusse fuori dalla stanza. Poe li seguì con lo sguardo fino alla porta; una volta usciti, i due si fermarono nel corridoio. Il viso di Finn mostrava tutta la sua preoccupazione, mentre quello di Rey ne tradiva una di un altro genere.

«Perché avete scelto anche me?» buttò fuori.

Finn aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. «Che vuoi dire? Perché non avremmo dovuto...»

«Lo...sai il perché» Rey lo guardò, osservando quei pozzi d'inchiostro nero che erano i suoi occhi. «Sento che non dovrei venire. Dunque ti prego, lasciatemi rimanere qua. Finirò l'addestramento. Sarò più utile in un'altra occasione».

«Rey, stai scherzando vero?» Sembrava incredulo, sorpreso...ferito. «Perché dovresti essere preoccupata? Hai così tante capacità...hai ucciso Snoke, ricordi?».

Rey lo guardò e si sforzò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Per loro era quella la verità. Quella la bugia con cui doveva convivere ogni giorno. «Sì...» sussurrò piano. Quasi fece fatica a sentirsi. «Ma io...non mi sento pronta. Non sono ancora la Jedi che vi serve».

Una varietà di emozioni gli passarono sul volto in un istante e Rey se ne meravigliò. Non c'era dubbio che a Poe lui piacesse così tanto. «Rey, non ti abbiamo scelta perché sei una Jedi, o perché sei in grado di usare una qualunque spada laser» Le riservò un sorriso caldo, che avrebbe fatto sciogliere il cuore di chiunque. Peccato che quello di Rey fosse congelato dal dubbio e dalla...paura? «Tu abbiamo scelta perché sei...tu. Sei una forza della natura, Rey. Sei sopravvissuta su Jakku per tutta la vita. Qualcuno come te ci serve, dico davvero».

Rey aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, forse controbattere, ma non riuscì a dire niente. Sapeva che Finn aveva ragione. Anche se lei non si sentiva ancora all'altezza di tutti i Jedi venuti prima di lei, anche se non si sentiva all'altezza di un retaggio così pesante per le sue esili spalle, i suoi amici contavano su di lei. Dopotutto, lei sapeva combattere. E se c'era una cosa che Jakku le aveva insegnato era come trovare una soluzione in ogni situazione difficile. " _Ci serve qualcuno che sappia pensare fuori dagli schemi_ " aveva detto Finn. Forse non si limitava a parlare di Rose. Forse quel discorso poteva valere anche per lei.

Finn le mise una mano dietro il collo e la attirò a sé, chiudendola in un abbraccio. «Ti abbiamo scelta perché sei coraggiosa e intraprendente...e anche perché Chewbacca si è arrabbiato con Poe stamattina» Le posò le mani sulle spalle. «Ma in ogni caso, noi vogliamo te. Con o senza spada laser».

I due amici si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, prima che Rey distogliesse lo sguardo.

«Allora va bene» rispose, la voce bassa in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla. «Verrò»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un completo retelling di Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Gli avvenimenti del film non vengono considerati validi all'interno di questa narrazione.


End file.
